Move Along
by Blitz Chick
Summary: ONESHOT SONGFIC! Takes place after the end of FF VII and before Advent Children. It's been months since Aeris died, but Cloud still longs to see her again...and will do anything to get there. CloudxAeris


DISCLAIMER OF Dh00m: I do not own Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. I do not own Cloud, or Aeris. I do not own Vincent, Tifa, Yuffie, or Sephiroth. I do not own the song "Move Along." I do not own the All American Rejects, who made this song.

It was dark. No stars, no moon…just black. A solitary figure sat on the ground, a blade clasped in his hand.

Cloud Strife looked up. He was able to see by the light of the new moon, which bathed everything in a muted blue light. A gentle breeze stirred his bright blonde hair so it fell across his extraordinary blue eyes. The blonde was leaning against his bike. He figured if this was it, he might as well have that with him. For what seemed like the hundredth time that night, he looked at the sword in his hand.

What had happened? Where had everything gone so wrong? 

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking_

_When you fool everyone since_

_Another day and you've had your fill of sinking_

Six months ago everything was fine…he had his friends, peace, and a girlfriend who loved him for who he was. Then Sephiroth came along. He and his friends were forced into battle against the silver haired villain. It was during that time when Aeris was slain. Cloud cringed, recalling every horrid detail of that day.

The day he returned her to the life stream. The day he said goodbye to the one thing that he truly loved.

And now he was here again. Back at the same place he had said goodbye to her, but this time, he was returning himself to the life stream.

_With the life held in your_

_Hands are shaking cold_

_These hands are meant to hold_

_Speak to me_

It wasn't like Cloud hadn't tried to get on with his life after Aeris died. The first weeks were utter hell. It was unreal… like she would be waiting for him wherever he was going. But eventually he began to retreat from the friends who offered him so much comfort and Cloud began to think about suicide.

But now that her was actually there, Cloud began to have second thoughts. The hand on his sword hilt trembled slightly as he curled his fingers around it.

_When all you've gotta keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone _

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

The small part of Cloud's brain spoke now, pleading with him. Saying he didn't have to do this. He could talk to Tifa, Vincent, Yuffie… anyone. They'd understand, and he could get help. They were his friends, after all.

"Shut up…" Muttered Cloud in a quiet voice. But it wouldn't stop. It was the small part of him that could somehow see a point in living without Aeris.

"SHUT UP!" Yelled the blonde, drawing the blade across his upper arm. As the pain lanced white-hot across his flesh, the voice retreated like a wounded animal. Breathing heavily, Cloud could feel the blood trickling down his arm. He could see it slowly oozing down the edge of the blade. Closing his eyes, Cloud couldn't help but wonder.

Why was he fighting so hard against himself to live if he wanted to die so badly? Gritting his teeth, a few tears of frustration sprung to Cloud's blue eyes.

At long last, the blade clattered from his grasp and it lay a foot away from him. Bringing his hands before him, Cloud noted they were shaking.

_Someday when you've lost yourself completely_

_Could be a night when your life ends_

_Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving_

Dropping his hands to his sides, Cloud hung his head in shame. There was no point in living without Aeris, so he should just end it right there. But he couldn't. He was too cowardly to even kill himself.

Warm hands wrapped around left hand and a gentile voice spoke his name.

"Cloud…"

Looking up, Cloud found himself staring at Aeris, with his hand held in hers. His blue eyes went wide as they met her deep mahogany eyes. Brieftly, Cloud wondered if he was already dead, and his wish had been granted. Seeing that the sword was still where he had dropped it, the blonde concluded that he was in fact, still alive.

_All the pain held in your_

_Hands are shaking cold_

_Your hands are mine to hold_

_Speak to me_

Reaching out, Cloud grasped the hilt of the blade. He would do it now. He would return to the life stream and be with Aeris forever. Nothing would ever tear them apart again…Not Sephiroth, not time, or space, or even death!

Swinging the blade around so that the tip was pointed at his stomach, Cloud took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes. If these were going to be his last moments alive, he didn't want to spend them staring at the sword that would kill him.

_When all you've gotta keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone _

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

Just as the blue eyed swordsman took what he intended to be his final breath, a hand was laid across the hand he had on the hilt. Opening his eyes, Cloud found himself staring at Aeris again, and she was still smiling softly.

The brunette blinked slowly, locking her loving gaze on Cloud. "No…" She murmured softly. With the lightest guidance, Aeris moved the sword aside until Cloud had set it down once more.

_Go on, go on, go on, go on_

_When everything is wrong, we move along_

_Go on, go on, go on, go on,_

_When everything is wrong, we move along_

With a dazed look, Cloud shifted his gaze from the sword, to Aeris, back to the sword, and then back to Aeris. There were so many things he wanted to say…

Thank you.

I miss you.

I love you.

Don't leave me.

Leaning in close, Aeris whispered softly in Cloud's ear. Her voice sounded like a whole choir of angels to Cloud, but Aeris wasn't to know that.

"Cherish everything as you do me…for I am in everything…and you are never alone."

Pulling back, Aeris brushed Cloud's cheek with her lips before smiling and simply fading away. Reaching up, Cloud put a hand to his cheek where the brunette had touched him.

It felt so warm.

_When all you've gotta keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know you do_

_And even when your hope is gone _

_Move along, move along just to make it through_


End file.
